


The Spirit of Love

by Blue_Fields



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost everyone is a ghost, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Ghost Kyoutani Kentarou, Ghost Sugawara Koushi, Ghost Tsukishima Kei, Ghost Yahaba Shigeru, Ghost Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Mentions of Death, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Fields/pseuds/Blue_Fields
Summary: "Daichi froze. Standing in his kitchen was a man around his age. He had soft-looking gray hair and a beauty mark under his eye. There seemed to be a blue aura surrounding the man as he sorted through some of Daichi’s stuff that was still packed. To Daichi, he was beautiful."~OR: Daichi moves into a new apartment and finds a really pretty looking ghost looking through his things~Rated T for cursing, a few innuendos, and mentions of death
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 37
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote the entire plotline in two hours so I really hope this turns out good. Enjoy the first chapter!! <333
> 
> ~
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: sugamamabear

Daichi was finally moving into a new apartment. He had lived the past two years with a loud and obnoxious blond who thought he was so cool since he had a tongue piercing. Daichi was finally free from parties that ran until two am and always empty or beer filled fridges. His new apartment was nice. It had a small kitchen, a comfy living room, and a big bedroom with an attached bathroom. Just perfect for a very single man in his mid-twenties. He had spent all day opening and unpacking boxes. He didn’t have a lot to his name, and he wasn’t very sentimental either, so the unpacking process didn’t take too long. By the time the sun had started to set, Daichi was so tired he almost walked into his bedroom door. 

Daichi went to bed that night, thanking every deity out there that he was finally getting a full night of sleep for the first time in a while. 

Daichi woke up to cursing every deity out there. He had woken up to a loud crash coming from his kitchen. Daichi groaned and hauled himself out of bed. He made his way towards the kitchen when he heard muttered curses. 

Daichi froze. He lived alone now. There were no more uninvited guests making their way into his apartment to see Terushima anymore. But Daichi was sure he heard someone mumbling to themself in his new kitchen. Daichi carefully tiptoed his way closer to the kitchen, grabbing a broom in case it was a burglar. As Daichi turned the corner, he raised the broom above his head, ready to attack any intruder.

Once again, Daichi froze. Standing in his kitchen was a man around his age. He had soft-looking gray hair and a beauty mark under his eye. There seemed to be a blue aura surrounding the man as he sorted through some of Daichi’s stuff that was still packed. To Daichi, he was beautiful. 

Daichi stood there watching the man in front of him for a couple more minutes until the silver haired man dropped one of his pots on the tile floor with a whispered curse. Daichi shook himself out his shock and cleared his throat. The man tensed up and hesitantly turned around to face Daichi. Once the man saw the raised broom, he put his hands up with a shy smile on his face. 

“Whoops. Did I wake you?” The man said. Daichi couldn’t help but notice how smooth the man’s voice was and how well it fit him. Daichi shook his head to regain his focus.

“Who are you?” Daichi asked sternly, still holding the broom above his head. 

“Sugawara. Please, call me Suga.” The man, Suga, stood up with his hands still raised. His shy smile turned sly as he not so subtly looked Daichi up and down.

“How did you get into my apartment?” Daichi questions, watching every move Suga made, just in case the man was some secret serial killer.

“Ohh, so you live here now,” Suga says as if he was connecting some dots in his head.

“I do. How did you get in?” Daichi asks again. He was getting tired and the bright blue aura surrounding Suga wasn’t helping his tired eyes.

“Haha, well, you see…” Suga walked towards the kitchen counter. He raised his hand and quickly forced it down towards the counter. Daichi was about to wince at the sight in front of him when he saw that Suga’s hand went straight through the counter. “I’m a ghost!”

“A ghost?” Daichi repeated, disbelief clear on his face as he lowered the broom. “This isn’t real. This is just some weird dream isn’t it.” Daichi tried to convince himself. There was no actual way that a ghost was in his apartment kitchen. But that blue aura around Suga was kind of suspicious...

“Nope! I am very much real!” Suga said. To prove his point, he walked over to Daichi’s pasta pot and picked it up. 

“Okay, well. I don’t think I’ve done anything to anger the dead, so I’m just going to go back to sleep.” Daichi rubbed his eyes and sighed. He was too tired to deal with a ghost in his apartment tonight.

“Wait, what? Are you not scared?” Suga was confused. Out of all the times he had interacted with alive people, they were scared out of their minds and immediately moved out. 

“Not really. I mean, you look harmless,” Daichi said as he looked Suga up and down. Suga put a hand to his chest and mocked a hurt look. 

“And how do you know that I’m not some dead mafia leader?” Suga questioned with a quirk of his eyebrow. Daichi sighed and gestured to Suga’s slim form.

“I don’t, but you look more like someone who worked at a coffee shop to be honest,” Daichi stated, feeling quite content with his answer. He felt like Suga would have definitely worked in a calm, quant coffee shop with his calming and kind looks.

“Rude,” Suga mumbled, his cheeks flushing a bit at the accusation. 

“Yeah whatever. I’m still half convinced this is a dream. If you are still here in the morning, then I’ll know if you’re real.” Daichi let the broom rest against the kitchen counter, reminding himself to put it away in the morning if it was still there.

“Sure whatever. Goodnight mysterious man,” Suga said sweetly, giving Daichi a wide smile. Daichi sighed again and rubbed his droopy eyes.

“I really don’t think I’m the mysterious one, but sure.” Daichi made his way back to his room, almost tripping over a step. He rubbed his eyes as he entered his new bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. It was so comfortable that Daichi fell asleep like that. He was so tired that every thought of the ghost in his kitchen was gone from his mind.

  
  
  


Daichi woke up wanting to fight the sun that was currently trying to blind him. He sighed and decided that he should get up for the day if he wanted to completely finish unpacking. He got up and stretched as he walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. Daichi had never been a morning person, unlike Terushima who seemed to always be awake with endless amounts of energy.

As he was making his way to the kitchen, he saw the back of silver hair in the corner of his eye. He jumped from surprise at the sight of another person sitting on his couch looking through one of his books.

_I guess it wasn’t a dream after all._

“Uh, hey.” As soon as the words left his mouth, the other man whipped his head around to face him. The silver haired man smiled and closed the book he was reading.

“Oh look at that! You’re finally up.” He sounded slightly annoyed at Daichi. Daichi was confused at that. Had he done something wrong?

“Yeah.. Your name is Sugawara, right?” Daichi asked and saw a flash of anger pass over the other’s face.

“Suga,” He said as if his full name was an insult. ‘Now, do you believe that I’m real?”

“I guess so. I’m pretty sure I’m not hallucinating.” To double check, Daichi pinched the outside of his thigh and winced from the pain. Yep, not a dream.

“Perfect! Now, when are you packing up?” Suga asked. Daichi thought he was joking until he saw how completely serious the other looked.

“Packing up?” Daichi was confused. He had just moved in, why would he be packing up already?

“Uh, yeah. I’m a ghost, aren’t you scared?” Suga said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Not really. I’ve experienced weirder things.” Daichi was sure he could list off at least ten things weirder than Suga’s existence. Most of them were connected to his old roommate of two years.

“Weirder things than talking to a ghost? Really?” Suga asked, not believing Daichi at all.

“Yeah. Try living with a stereotypical frat boy for two years. You’ll end up seeing a lot of things you never wanted to see,” Daichi deadpanned. There were so many memories of Terushima that Daichi wanted to forget, for both of their sakes.

That made Suga laugh, catching Daichi attention from where he had been focusing on his coffee. Suga’s laugh was beautiful and soft, his smile wide and genuine. It made Daichi’s heartbeat speed up a bit. He felt himself blush and turned back to making his coffee.

Suga’s laugh died down after a bit and it left the apartment in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

“So, what are you gonna do now that I’m not leaving?” Daichi asked, curious as to where the ghost would go.

“Hmmmm, I’ll probably just stay here.” Suga looked around at the newly furnished place and nodded.

“Oh yeah sure, just let yourself in at any time…” Daichi grumbled. He was looking forward to sleeping through the nights, but if Suga was going to continue making noise he didn't think that was possible.

“Really! Thanks!” Suga replied happily with a smile.

“No! I was-” Daichi cut himself off when he saw how happy Suga looked from Daichi telling him that he could stay. “Sure, anytime.”

“Never caught your name mystery man?” Suga asked, throwing Daichi a questioning glance.

“Sawamura Daichi, but just call me Daichi.”

“Well Daichi, I hope you have Netflix because I’ve been wanting to rewatch Avatar.”

“Lucky for you I do.” Daichi sat down next to Suga on the couch and turned on the TV, making his way to his Netflix account. He turned on the first episode of Avatar and decided that his homework could wait a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daichi made it into the living room to find Suga laying on the couch with the TV playing an episode of some crime show. Suga looked up when he heard Asahi’s voice, his eyes moving back and forth between him and Daichi.
> 
> Daichi started to panic. He hadn’t told Asahi about the ghost that showed up in his apartment and decided to stay. Even if Daichi could explain why there was an extremely attractive man on his couch, how was he going to explain the blue aura around the stranger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have re-read the plot line for this fic four times already I love it so much. And yeah, I did change the rating for this fic because I realized how much I curse and accidentally add innuendos to things. That's what you get from having too many guy friends

“Yeah, this is the new place. C’mon in dude.” Daichi opened the door wider for Asahi to follow him inside. 

“Damn, dude. It’s so nice! I can’t believe how cheap it was,” Asahi said, looking around at the new apartment.

Daichi made it into the living room to find Suga laying on the couch with the TV playing an episode of some crime show. Suga looked up when he heard Asahi’s voice, his eyes moving back and forth between him and Daichi.

Daichi started to panic. He hadn’t told Asahi about the ghost that showed up in his apartment and decided to stay. Even if Daichi could explain why there was an extremely attractive man on his couch, how was he going to explain the blue aura around the stranger.

Suga’s eyes slid over to Daichi’s after giving Asahi a once over. Daichi tried to convey with his eyes that he needed to leave, or disappear or whatever. Suga completely ignored Daichi’s silent plea and relaxed further into the couch with a smug look.

Daichi was fucked. Asahi was one of the most nervous people he had ever known. He freaked out from hearing the clanging of a dropped water bottle. Him seeing a stranger in Daichi’s single apartment would send him into cardiac arrest.

During Daichi’s internal panic, Asahi had ventured further into the apartment, seeming perfectly normal. Daichi was confused. Why wasn’t he freaking out over Suga?

“Daichi, did you leave the TV on?” Asahi asked, glancing at the TV that Suga had turned on while Dacihi wasn’t there. Asahi still hadn’t noticed the third person in the room, so he decided to play it off.

“Uh, yeah. I guess I did.” Daichi shrugged, trying to make it seem like he had just forgotten.

“That’s not really like you. Are you okay? Missing Terushima?” Asahi teased, a sly look on his face.

Daichi laughed at that. Who would ever miss living with that lazy ass. “Yeah right. I guess I just forgot before I left.”

Asahi chuckled at his friend’s mistake. He sat down and started unpacking his textbooks so the two could start reviewing. Daichi was still standing in the entryway, very confused as to what was happening. Suga was clearly in his apartment, but Asahi was acting completely normal. 

Daichi glanced over at Suga again, who was still lounging on his couch, and decided that as long as Asahi wasn’t panicking, it was okay. He joined his friend at the table and the two got to work. 

Hours passed and although it seemed like Daichi was paying attention to Asahi and their work, Daichi couldn’t focus because Suga decided he wanted to fuck with Daichi. He would stand next to Asahi and drag Daichi’s attention to him instead of his friend. Suga had even talked a few times, which nearly gave Daichi a heart attack. Because he didn’t know if Asahi could hear him, of course. Not because Suga’s voice was soft and just slightly raspy which made Daichi’s heart rate speed up. No, of course not.

Suga’s smug look seemed to be mocking him until Asahi finally left. As soon as Daichi closed the door, he could feel Suga’s presence next to him. Daichi sighed. How had Asahi not seen Suga?

“Stop sighing like that Daichi. You sound old,” Suga teased, a smirk on his unfairly soft looking lips.

“Yeah well, I feel like I lost thirty years of my life this afternoon.” He turned to face Suga. “What were you thinking being out here near Asahi? I can’t really explain what a ghost is doing in my apartment to the most anxiety ridden man on the planet.” He wanted to scold Suga more, but the ghost seemed like he already had an answer.

“He can’t see me,” He stated as if it was as clear as the sun in the sky. Daichi sighed again.

“Well, I got that much. But why?” Daichi could have spent the past four hours without having to panic every time Suga’s hand so much brushed Asahi’s shoulder.

“Because I wanted to fuck with you.” Suga walked back to the couch with a sway of his hips, causing Daichi’s gaze to follow them.

Daichi shook his head to gain back his focus and tried to figure out what was happening. “I’m so confused. What do you mean you wanted to fuck with me? Was you almost giving me a heart attack ‘fucking with me’?” 

“Yep! You see, us ghosts can pick and choose who we are invisible to. But we can only do that when we know when an alive person is around. That’s why I wasn’t invisible to you that night, because I didn’t know you were there,” Suga said proudly. It was actually kind of impressive to Daichi. The fact that ghosts had figured out a way to keep their existence a secret, but still find a way to mess with people was admirable.

“How did you know I had Asahi with me?” Daichi was confused. It’s not like he left a list of his daily plans on the fridge or he had told Suga himself. 

“I heard his laugh from down the hall.” Suga yawned as he stretched himself further over the couch.

Daichi remembered making Asahi laugh as they reconciled about their dumb high school years.“I guess that makes sense…” 

“Yep!” Suga smiled, but his eyes turned dark. “I had fun watching you squirm though.”

Daichi felt his face heat up. Suga’s voice had dropped to a lower, more sultry octave and it made Daichi’s blood rush. He started thinking of other ways that voice could be used and-

Nope, nope. Daichi, stop that. Focus.

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t fun panicking every ten minutes,” Daichi grumbled out, voice slightly strained. Suga raised an eyebrow at the deep red blush covering his face.

“Sorry about that,” Suga said, but he wasn’t sorry at all. Daichi sighed and made his way to the kitchen to make dinner. He pulled out frozen lasagna and popped it into the microwave for the required amount of time. Daichi turned around to see Suga carefully watching every move he made. 

“Uhh, do you want some?” Daichi asked, confused. Was he being rude in not offering Suga anything? He didn’t even know if ghosts could eat anything. Suga just glared at him with the most deadpanned look Daichi had ever seen. The look itself was enough of an answer for Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to reach out to me on Twitter at sugamamabear. Until next time~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daichi was tired. School was kicking his ass and with Suga’s daily drop ins to bother Daichi, it took a lot of energy out him. Luckily, it was the weekend and he had the whole day to relax. Daichi sighed and decided that he would spend today lounging on the couch doing nothing. He got out of bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes half asleep, but once he opened them, Daichi knew that his plans for the day were gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Mentions of Death
> 
> Hey! Just a warning, and I really hope you read this before reading the fic but. There is a LOT of mentions of death in this chapter. Like, the second half of this chapter is just talking about death. No one actually dies, but if you don't want to read about it, this is your warning!

Daichi was tired. School was kicking his ass and with Suga’s daily drop ins to bother Daichi, it took a lot of energy out him. Luckily, it was the weekend and he had the whole day to relax. Daichi sighed and decided that he would spend today lounging on the couch doing nothing. He got out of bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes half asleep, but once he opened them, Daichi knew that his plans for the day were gone.

Suga was sitting on the floor of his living room with two other people. Or, by the aura around them, ghosts. The conversation stopped when Daichi entered the room, with three pairs of eyes staring up at him. He stared back, uncertain as to what he was supposed to do with two strangers in his house. 

“Uh, hello,” Daichi greeted, examining the two strangers in his apartment. Suga smiled once he saw him and Daichi attempted to smile back, still a bit confused as to what was happening.

“Ah! Good morning Daichi! I would like you to meet Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.” Suga gestured to the two people next to him. One had dark green hair with a ton of freckles covering his face and neck. He seemed sweet, unlike the blond next to him. Daichi noticed that the taller one with glasses hadn’t stopped glaring at him since he entered.

“Hello! It’s nice to meet you Daichi-san. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, and this is Tsukishima Kei,” Yamaguchi, the one with freckles, introduced. Daichi quickly noticed the difference between Suga and the other two. While Suga had a blue aura, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had pure white ones. 

“It’s nice to meet you too. Are you friends of Suga's?” Daichi asked, looking back and forth between Suga and the two others. He sat down beside Suga and Tsukishima, all of his plans he could have still done going out the window. 

“Yeah! He’s been teaching us a lot about how to be proper ghosts,” Yamaguchi said with a small laugh as Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“These two had no idea how to conceal themselves from alive people. I remember walking down the street with them once and someone saw Yamaguchi and tried to question him on why he was, quote un quote, glowing.” Suga chuckled, sending Yamaguchi an amused look.

“Sugaaa, you said you wouldn’t tell anyone!” Yamaguchi whined, clearly distressed at his mentor revealing his secret. That just made Suga laugh harder.

“It’s your fault. You should have known better than to be exposing yourself like that,” Tsukishima pointed out, scolding Yamaguchi on his mistake.

“It’s your fault! You were being so cute that you distracted me!” Yamaguchi said, pushing the blame onto Tsukishima, who was clearly confused. 

“Huh?” 

“When we walked past that big Saint Bernard, your whole face softened! It was so cute Tsukki!” Daichi watched as Tsukishima turned red, and Yamaguchi smirked at being able to loosen the blond’s resolve.

“Shut, shut up!” Tsukishima stuttered with a deep red blush. He raised his left hand to his face in a half assed attempt to cover it up. It was then Daichi realized Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were holding hands. It made his heart grow warm. Even though they were dead, they still had each other. 

Suga looked over at Daichi as the couple continued to bicker and felt his heart beat faster. Daichi had such a soft, fond smile as he watched Yamaguchi and Tsukki quarl. It made Suga feel all weird and warm inside.

“Anyways, may I ask something? If it’s not rude that is.” Daichi couldn’t help that he had questions. In just a few weeks, his life had taken a turn in a new direction. He wasn’t sure where it was headed either.

“Sure, Daichi-san. What’s up?” Yamaguchi looked over at him, leaving his partner still pink in the face.

“Why do you have a different aura from Suga?” Daichi questioned. The difference from Suga blue to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s white was too different for it to mean nothing.

Daichi immediately knew he fucked up. At the mention of their glowing outlines, all three ghosts seemed to shut down. Yamaguchi’s smile fell and his eyes glazed over as Tsukishima’s hand gripped the other boy’s tighter. Even Suga’s smile had fallen off his face. He felt horrible. Their auras must be a sensitive topic. Daichi racked his brain for something, anything else he could ask.

“Never, never mind that.” Daichi tried to say quickly, hoping it would relive some of the tension that had grown in the room. “Yamaguchi? How did you and Tsukishima meet?”

His question seemed to lessen the tension as Yamaguchi’s expression quickly changed from one of sorrow to one of joy.

“Tsukki and I met when he saved me from a group of bullies when we were kids! He was so cool,” Yamaguchi replied. Tsukki snorted at that.

“Yeah, but you were super lame,” retorted Tsukishima. Yamaguchi gasped at his boyfriend and gave a weak punch to his shoulder.

“Mean Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whined, causing both Tsukishima and Suga to laugh. Yamaguchi continued to whine as Suga teased the two at how sappier they constantly were.

Daichi couldn’t help the laugh that passed through his lips. The atmosphere felt good and light, just the way he wanted to keep it. He spared a glance at Suga, almost giving himself a heart attack as he did. 

Suga was looking at the two with so much admiration and pride that only a parent or mentor would have for their kids. Daichi thought that Suga was close enough. If he truly had taught Tsukishima and Yamaguchi how to be proper ghosts, then he must have been there for them since their deaths. Daichi was glad the two had someone who cared for them.

The four talked for hours until the sun got lower in the sky and Tsukishima announced that they needed to leave. Daichi nodded and told them if they ever needed help, he would be there for them. Yamaguchi thanked him and the two disappeared into thin air. 

Daichi sighed. Although he wanted to spend his day lounging around, spending it with two new people was fun. Yamaguchi was definitely more talkative than he looked, and Tsukishima seemed to care about him a lot. They may not have looked like two people he would think to be in a relationship, but he was sure that their love for each other ran deep.

That’s when Daichi remembered his question from earlier. He glanced around the room to see Suga laying down on his couch, which seemed to be his favorite spot in Daichi’s apartment. Daichi walked up behind him and laid his arms on the back of the couch.

“Hey, Suga,” Daichi started, waiting for Suga to look up at him. “Do you remember the first question I had asked Yamaguchi?”

Suga looked up at him with a blank look until a flash of realization crossed his face. He let out a small sigh and sat up on the couch, patting the space next to him, inviting Daichi to sit. Daichi sat down slowly, he could feel the air around them turn somber and he wasn’t sure as to what was going to happen next.

“This might take a while to explain…” Suga looked over at Daichi and waited until he gave him a nod to continue. “Auras are basically a symbol of how we died. There’s seven different colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and white. Each death gets sorted into one of these, except for green.”

“What’s green?” 

“It’s the aura around people who are alive. I’m sure that if you tried hard enough, you could see it outlining you.” Suga pointed out. Daichi looked down at his hand and concentrated. Did he really have a green aura around him? How had he never noticed? It took a while, but Daichi could see a faint green glow around his hand.

“Wow…” He was in a bit of shock. How could he have never seen a green glow around him and his friends?

“Yeah, it’s kinda cool to see for the first time.” There was a nostalgic smile on his lips. Suga picked up his own hand and looked at it with an emotion Daichi couldn't quite place. It was something close to sadness, but with a hint of fear.

“What about the other colors?” 

“Ah, well. Red means someone was murdered. Stabbed, shot, poisoned, drowned, you name it. If someone kills another person, the victim will have a red aura. Orange is for diseases like cancer or pneumonia. Yellow only occurs in older folks who have died of natural causes. They got to live out their lives and died when the time was right. Purple is suicide. It actually takes a lot out of you once you see how many kids and teens on the street have purple auras. White, like Yamaguchi and Tsukki, are for accidents. Allergic reactions, fires, and crashes are just some examples. Blue.” Suga seemed to hesitate for a second. Daichi watched him take a shaky breath, and exhale just as unsteadily. “Blue is the color of people who are dying.”

Daichi knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help but gasp. Questions were swimming around in his head, begging to be let out. He knew he shouldn’t start with the one he wanted to ask the most however.

“Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. How did they die?” Daichi asked, curiosity taking the better of him. He was scared to learn how the two died. “Car accident. They were driving home when they got hit by a drunk driver. Their car got hit, flipped, and rolled down a hill. I found the two wandering around the outside of the town only a couple days after. Yamaguchi’s face was still stained with tears. Poor kid..” Suga trailed off, solemnly thinking of how he met the two. “Ya know, Tsukishima was too stubborn to cry in front of Yamaguchi. But as soon as I hugged the kid, he broke down in my arms. Broke my heart,” Suga said. Daichi couldn’t even imagine the amount of pain those two had gone through until their souls had been released. His chest tightened just thinking about it.

“What about animals? Do they get auras too?” He was thinking of all his past pets. His poodle which died when cancer took over his whole body, or his sweet cat when she died of old age at 17.

“They do actually. I know a couple of people who have taken in animals to keep them company as they get used to things as a ghost.” Suga answered. “I’ve seen so many dogs just prancing around with others. It makes everything here just a bit more bearable.” He smiled, but Daichi knew it wasn’t something he should be smiling about.

“Do you age? As ghosts, I mean.” It may have been a dumb question, but Daichi wanted to wait as long as possible before asking a certain question. One that may damage everything the two have built up in the past few weeks.

“We don’t. Once we die, we stay the same age we died at, but we have completely functioning bodies. No signs of how we died anywhere on us. Guess it kinda saves us some sanity.”

The two sat in silence for a bit as Daichi contemplated asking his next question. Would it be rude? Or were the two of them close enough yet for Daichi to know?

“Suga,” Daichi started. Suga hummed in acknowledgment. “You said blue was dying. Why are you dying?”

Suga tensed. His shoulders were hiked up to his ears and his eyes were wide with fear. Brown eyes were unfocused, almost as if he was somewhere else and not sitting on Daichi’s couch. 

Daichi didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t expected this reaction from him, as Suga had answered all of his other questions just fine. Daichi waved a hand in front of Suga’s face, hoping it would break him out of whatever spell he was in.

“Suga? Suga, are you okay?” At the sound of Daichi’s voice, Suga broke out of his trance. His eyes refocused and Daichi could see panic behind them until it disappeared. “Hey, you okay?” Daichi’s voice was soft as he tried not to scare Suga more than he already had.

“I, uh. I gotta go,” Suga said quickly. His voice was strained, almost like he was attempting to not let any emotions through. He got up off the couch and headed towards the door. Daichi got up after him, trailing behind him, but Suga was faster than he seemed.

“Wait Suga-” Daichi was too late. Suga had disappeared into thin air. Great, just another fuck up. What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter took some time to write because I lost all my motivation for absolutely no reason. Feel free to contact me on Twitter. Until next time~  
> -  
> Twitter: sugamamabear


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It had been weeks since Daichi last saw Suga. Just a little over a month ago, Daichi fucked up and asked Suga why he was dying. He knows, it was a dick move. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a awhile to get out, I lost a lot of motivation and t was such a hard chapter to write. I'm terrible at writing angst. I can't wait to do some fluff! Eventually... But, just a warning, the whole chapter is talking about death! Yayyyy. So I hope that if you needed the warning, that you read this.
> 
> ~
> 
> This is what the aura colors mean if anyone has forgotten:  
> \- Red: murdered  
> \- Orange: disease  
> \- Yellow: natural causes, only old people  
> \- Green: alive  
> \- Blue: dying  
> \- Purple: suicide  
> \- White: accident

It had been weeks since Daichi last saw Suga. Just a little over a month ago, Daichi fucked up and asked Suga why he was dying. He knows, it was a dick move. 

But Daichi never realized how quiet his apartment was. Suga had been there since day one of moving in, constantly bugging him or just watching TV in the background. It was nice having him around. Daichi hated to admit that he almost felt lonely. 

Without Suga around, Daichi found himself talking to someone who wasn’t even there. It was a whole new level of depressing.

It had been weeks since Daichi last saw Suga. He hadn’t expected to see the ghost sitting at his dinner table one night when Daichi got back from class. Daichi could feel tension in the apartment as soon as he stepped inside. Not wanting to fuck up again, Dacihi kept his mouth shut as he moved to sit across from Suga.

They sat in silence for a while. The only sound in the whole apartment was the sound of Suga shifting in his seat every so often. Suga was rarely quiet,never liking the awkward silences that followed, or at least he was always talking in front of Daichi. He would always be the one to break the uncomfortable silence, so Daichi didn’t say anything.

It took some time, but roughly 10 minutes later, where neither of them made eye contact, Suga sighed. 

“First off, I want to apologize for leaving like that,” Suga started, his smooth voice unusually raspy. Daichi tried to interject, but Suga continued. “And I know you’re sorry for bringing it up too. I can tell, don't worry. It’s just a sensitive topic.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Daichi rushed to say before he could be interrupted again. Suga looked up and the two finally made eye contact.

“I _want_ to. You deserve to know if I’m gonna continue to bug you daily.” Daichi smiled softly at that. Hopefully that meant Suga and him would be back to normal. “You asked me why I was dying, correct?”

Daichi nodded, embarrassment coming back full force. He hadn’t meant for it to sound so blunt, but he was curious. Suga took a deep breath and shakily let it out.

“Around 8 months ago, I was driving home from a camping trip with my younger sister. We were almost home when a truck appeared out of nowhere. I attempted to swerve out of the way, but just caused another car to hit us. We got T-boned on the passenger side,” Suga’s hands were shaking as he told his story.

Daichi wanted to help, but speaking up now would break whatever mindset Suga had put himself in. Thinking of something he could do to comfort Suga, Daichi fidgeted with his hands until an idea came to him. Daichi felt a surge of confidence within himself as he reached across the table and rested his hand on one Suga’s shaking ones. Suga sighed, turning his hand over to hold Daichi’s. Two pairs of brown eyes met, one full of support, the other full of sadness but with a hint of relief. Suga sighed once more before he continued.

“My sister didn’t make it. She died on impact.” Daichi let out a small surprised gasp. A part of his mind had a feeling that was what Suga would say next, but it was still hard to hear. Daichi couldn’t imagine losing one of his siblings, he loved them so much. Losing them would take a huge toll on him.

He heard Suga taking shaky breaths and gripped his hand tighter in an attempt to ground the ghost. “I was lucky. I’m in a coma right now. In a hospital just outside of Tokyo.” Daichi nodded. He knew the hospital, and a couple of friends were interning there.

“My aura is blue because I’m dying. If I could get back to my body soon, I would be okay,” Suga further explained, but Daichi could tell that there was something more he wanted to say. “ _If_ I can get back to my body. I hate hospitals. They’re filled with ghosts.” Another shaky exhale. “So, so many ghosts. Young ones crying about how their mothers can’t see them, teens not knowing what to do next. It's just too much.”

Daichi never realized how ghosts seeing each other could affect them. The physiological effect of seeing the result of death around them 24/7 had to do something to them.

Suga was done talking, his eyes focused back on the table. His hand hadn’t moved from Daichi’s, still holding on tight. It was enough for Daichi to finally say something.

“Hey, Suga. Can I promise you something?” Daichi asked. The sound of his voice drawing Suga’s eyes up. He nodded, a bit cautious. 

“Sugawara Koushi. I promise you that I will get you back to your body. No matter what,” Daichi said. His eyes intense, holding contact with Suga’s wide ones. “Do you understand that?”

“Uh, yeah.” An unexpected blush arose onto Suga’s cheeks. “Thanks Dai, that really means a lot.”

Daichi smiled, glad his willingness to help was accepted. “Of course! Now how about we finish that last season of Avatar?” He suggested, smiling wider once Suga nodded. Daichi squeezed Suga’s hand once more before he let go to stand up, immediately missing the contact.

Suga followed him to the couch, and if the two sat closer than normal, neither of them said anything. It was nice. Just having Suga’s presence back in his apartment made it feel less lonely. 

“Thanks for telling me by the way. I’m glad you can trust me.” Daichi looked over to Suga as he said this, watching the other turn to face him. They were sitting so close, it was more like Suga had to look up at him. The position caused Suga to blush, not expecting their faces to be so close.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks for listening to me,” Suga replied, shifting in his spot as he attempted to hide his blush. Daichi just smiled and turned back to the TV.

Suga tried to will away his blush, but everytime he sneaked a glance at Daichi, he seemed so happy. A soft smile was sitting comfortably on his lips, and his whole face was relaxed. It was rare Suga could study the other up close like this, so he tried his best to remember every detail because he was sure it would never happen again. _Well shit. I’m fucked._ Suga thought as he turned back to the TV, subconsciously leaning closer to Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm glad that's done. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner. Please send me some ideas for my next fic! Until next time~  
> ~  
> Twitter: sugamamabear (but I'm thinking of changing it)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Life with Suga was great. The ghost couldn’t eat or drink anything, but he helped out a lot. Daichi would come home to a clean kitchen or living room, something that never happened when he lived with Terushima. Being able to talk to someone was also nice. Daichi knew he was going to miss the presence of other people once he left his last place, but it didn’t really hit him until Suga had left him alone.
> 
> When he had gotten home today, Daichi was surprised that Suga was nowhere to be found. He panicked for a second. Did he fuck up again? Was Suga mad at him?
> 
> Once he made his way into the kitchen, all the worries flew out the window. A pink sticky note was on the counter. On it was a small note from Suga, saying that he was going out with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi for a bit. Daichi felt his lips tug up into a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! More angst this time, but introducing Bokuaka!!!! Again there are some mentions of death, but not as heavy as past chapters. This is a ghost au, what did you expect?

Life with Suga was great. The ghost couldn’t eat or drink anything, but he helped out a lot. Daichi would come home to a clean kitchen or living room, something that never happened when he lived with Terushima. Being able to talk to someone was also nice. Daichi knew he was going to miss the presence of other people once he left his last place, but it didn’t really hit him until Suga had left him alone.

When he had gotten home today, Daichi was surprised that Suga was nowhere to be found. He panicked for a second. Did he fuck up again? Was Suga mad at him?

Once he made his way into the kitchen, all the worries flew out the window. A pink sticky note was on the counter. On it was a small note from Suga, saying that he was going out with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi for a bit. Daichi felt his lips tug up into a small smile. 

Daichi walked further into the apartment and placed his bags down, dreading the homework he would have to do later. He plopped himself down onto the couch and stretched, groaning as his muscles relaxed from a long day. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV, skimming through random channels to find something to watch. 

Just as he found a cooking show that looked somewhat interesting, Daichi’s doorbell rang.

 _That’s odd, I’m not expecting anyone…_ Daichi thought to himself as he got up from his spot. Once he made it to the door, he checked to see who was outside by using the peephole. 

Daichi gasped and jumped back. As he looked through the peephole, Daichi was met with a golden eye staring back at him. He attempted to calm himself down, but loud laughter came from the person outside of his door.

Daichi unlocked his door and swung it open. “Very funny, Bokuto. You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Daichi rolled his eyes as he saw his old teammate standing in front of him.

“Aw, c’mon Daichi. I gotta keep you on your toes!” Bokuto grinned, his intentions full of mischief. Daichi sighed and peeked behind the broad and muscled male.

“Hello, Akaashi. It’s good to see you.” 

“You too, Daichi-san,” Akaashi greeted, giving Daichi a small quirk of his lips.

“What brings you two all the way out here?” Daichi asked, confused as to why the two of them had randomly shown up at his door.

“We wanted to see the new place!” Bokuto said excitedly. Daichi smiled, kinda glad that his move meant he could see his old friends again.

“I was surprised you finally got yourself out of Terushima’s place. Good job.” Akaashi smirked, knowly full well of the terrors of living with Terushima. The two of them had listened to Daich vent enough times to understand.

“Thanks. The sixth broken table was the last straw for me.” Daichi sighed, remembering how that table was broken. Someone had tried to reenact some stripper dance on his table, but as more people joined, the table crumbled under their weight. Daichi had liked that table too.

“I’ll never know how you managed to put up with him for a year.” Akaashi shook his head, thinking back to the many different times Daichi had sent him SOS texts just so he could get away from Terushima.

“Anyways, come on in. You’ve traveled this far just to see me, let me treat you to some drinks. Tea? Coffee?” Daichi offered as he opened the door wider to let the two inside. 

“Tea is fine, thanks bro!” Bokuto answered with a smile, taking his shoes off at the door.

“No problem. The same for you, Akaashi?” Daichi asked, moving into the kitchen to start boiling some water. Once he heard Akaashi’s affirmation, he grabbed three cups out of his cabinet. “Feel free to sit down, I’ll bring these out in a second.” 

Bokuto and Akaashi made their way to sit on the couch as Daichi waited for the water to boil. As soon as it was done, he poured it into three, brightly colored mugs. Suga always made fun of him for owning them, but they provided a bit of color to Daichi’s dark apartment.

“So, how have you two been?” Daichi asked, seating himself in a lounge chair next to them.

“Good! Since Keiji finally started college this year, we decided to move in together.” Bokuto looked over at Akaashi, smirking at the already exhausted look on the other’s face. Akaashi sighed and shook his head.

“More like he begged me to move in with him.” Akaashi rolled his eyes, most likely remembering the different techniques Bokuto had used to make him say yes. 

“Were there puppy eyes?” Daichi teased, a laugh dancing behind his eyes.

Bokuto snickered behind his hand. “That was his downfall. As soon as I pulled them out, Keiji said yes.”

Daichi laughed at the embarrassed look on Akaashi’s face. While everyone knew that Bokuto had a long list of weaknesses, Akaashi only had one: Bokuto himself, especially his puppy dog eyes.

“College been treating you well, Akaashi?” The first year at college was rough for everyone, didn’t matter if you were smart, college was there to kick your ass. 

“It's been alright. There are some times where it's tough, but at least I got this goof to cheer me up,” Akaashi answered, as he looked towards his boyfriend, who gave a little huff at the slight insult.

“I’m glad.” Daichi was. He knew that Akaashi had a hard time at the beginning of the year. He didn’t know why, but Daichi had received multiple texts from Bokuto asking for advice on how to cheer his boyfriend up.

“What about you, Daichi? How has it been living on your own?” The attention shifted over to Daichi, who was slightly starting to feel like a third wheel. 

“Well-” Before Dacihi could even answer Bokuto’s question, a clear voice interrupted him.

“Dai! I’m back, and I got some food!” Suga’s voice rang out through the air. Daichi watched as Akaashi tensed up and turned around in his seat, wide eyes searching for the owner of the voice. Once Suga came into view, Akaashi let out a loud gasp, catching Suga’s attention, who in turn, dropped the groceries on the floor and gasped at the sight of Akaashi.

“Keiji?” Daichi had never heard Suga’s voice so soft before, but it seemed to trigger something within Akaashi. He jumped over the back of the couch and ran up to Suga, wrapping him in a tight hug. Tears were streaming down both of their faces as their arms tightened around each other.

Suga must have gone through the door, he didn’t hear the front door open or close. Daichi looked over to Bokuto confused, but when he saw the sad smile Bokuto had on his face, he was even more confused. Bokuto must have realized he was being stared at and turned to face Daichi.

“What’s happening?” Daichi asked, almost as confused as when he first found Suga in his kitchen.

“Akaashi and Suga have been best friends for years. When Akaashi heard that Suga was in a coma, he didn’t leave our bedroom for almost two months. I had to coax him into eating, not to mention doing his school work.” Bokuto’s voice was laced with sadness, a few of his own unshed tears in his eyes.

Daichi leaned back against the couch. He hated to admit that he didn’t know much about Suga himself. He knew that Suga was in a coma, how he got there, and why he was terrified of hospitals, but he didn’t know Suga. His gaze shifted back over to Akaashi and Suga, who’s tears seemed to have slowed down. It was quiet until Akaashi pushed back from their hug, eyebrows knitted together in anger.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you woke up? Me, you’re best friend?” Akaashi yelled into Suga’s face, mad that no one had informed him on Suga’s condition. There was so much pain in his voice that Daichi felt his eyes start to water. But Suga’s smile fell and that’s when Daichi remembered why no one had told Akaashi.

Daichi felt his heart stop. How was he supposed to explain to Bokuto and Akaashi that Suga wasn’t awake, and that he was actually dying in a coma? 

“Kou, why are you glowing?” Akaashi’s eyes roamed all over Suga’s body, trailing his outline where the ghost glowed blue. It seemed that the first step Daichi struggled to take was already done by Akaashi himself.

Suga sighed, glancing over at Daichi before realizing that he needed to take the next step on his own. “Keiji, I’m not awake. I’m, I’m still in my coma, but I’m dying.”

This new information startled Akaashi, who’s eyes overflowed with tears once again. Bokuto seemed to have decided that his boyfriend needed some help, so he got up off the couch and walked towards a now shaking Akaashi. He led Akaashi back to the couch, his hand held in a tight vice like grip between a crying Akaashi’s hand. 

Daichi looked over at Suga, who was still standing next to the dropped grocery bags. Suga seemed to be avoiding his gaze, looking down at his feet instead. Daichi sighed, knowing that tonight could either end well or in more tears.

“Suga,” Daichi called softly, watching as Suga looked up at him. He patted the seat next to him, signifying for the other to join him on the loveseat. Suga nodded slowly, leaving the groceries on the ground. He sat down next to Daichi, close enough for their knees to bump into each other.

“Suga?” This time it was Bokuto who spoke. “Are you real?”

Suga gave a weak laugh at that. “Yeah, I’m real.” To prove his point further, he reached both hands out, grabbing both Akaashi and Bokuto’s. Akaashi let out another gasp, probably taking in just how cold Suga’s hands were. Suga pulled his hands back, folding them into his lap as a silence sat heavy in the air. Daichi knew that the two had a lot of questions, but he wasn’t sure if Suga would be able to answer them. He just hoped that it wouldn’t play out like last time. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to go another month without Suga.

Daichi heard Akaashi take a steadying breath. “How, how can we see you? You’re a ghost, right?”

“Yeah, I’m a ghost. And uh, I didn’t know anyone else was here except for Daichi, so I didn’t try to hide myself. If I had known, I probably would have concealed myself.” Suga's explanation seemed to make sense with Akaashi, as he leaned back further into Bokuto’s side. The silence settled around them once again, but it felt less tense than last time.

Daichi took it as an opportunity to let his mind wander. Suga was the same age as him, and he was already dying. He had a life, full of friends and family that loved him, but just one mistake had taken that all away. Daichi couldn’t even begin to imagine how he would feel if one day he just lost everything. 

“Suga. Just as I said before.” Daichi watched Suga turn to face him, red tear streaks staining his face. Daichi’s heart ached. “I’m going to get you back to your body. I promise. With everything in me, I promise.”

Suga nodded before leaning forward to wrap his arms around Daichi. Daichi could feel fresh tears soaking his shirt, but he didn’t care. He wrapped his own arms around Suga’s shaking frame and held him. Soon, he would have to figure out a plan, but not now. Right now, it was time to comfort Suga the best he could.

When he looked over at Bokuto and Akaashi, he tried to convey a different promise to them, just through his eyes.

_I promise I will help him. I’d do anything for him._

Akaashi’s lips tugged into a small, watery smile. He leaned closer to his boyfriend, absorbing the comfort Bokuto gave him. 

Daichi had a promise to keep, and he never, ever broke a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Feel free to message me on Twitter. Until next time~
> 
> Twitter: kyou_haba (yes, I did end up changing it to this)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Suga had been feeling much better since the incident with Akaashi and Bokuto. Daichi had even caught Suga using his house phone to call Akaashi so they could catch up. It warmed his heart to see Suga happy. This caused Suga to be even more talkative than what Daichi was used to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a really fun chapter to write, but I think its because I got to write some kyouhaba, which is my favorite haikyuu ship. I might end up writing them their own fic in this au in the future.  
> ~  
> TW // a few mentions of death/suicide, but this is a fic about ghosts, so its kinda expected

“Dai! Let’s go on a walk today, okay?” Suga asked from his place on the couch. Daichi was whipping up a small lunch when Suga had asked him the question. He turned his head to face the other, an eyebrow lifted in question.

“A walk? Sure, but why?” Daichi wiped his hands off on a towel, placing it down on the counter before making his way to stand behind the couch. 

“Well,” Suga twisted his fingers together, something Daichi caught on as a nervous quirk when he was embarrassed to ask something. “I realized that I don’t know much about you, and I was thinking we could go on a walk and get to know each other more.” Suga blushed, and turned his face away from Daichi.

Daichi’s eyes widened, shock flashing across his face. Was, was Suga trying to get closer to him? What he said was true however, the two barely knew much about each other. A walk together could actually benefit them both.

“Sure! Do you want to go later tonight?” Suga sat up straight, his eyes wide at Daichi’s response. He had been expecting a flat out rejection. He hadn’t really planned for what to do if Daichi did say yes.

“What? Uh, yeah! Yeah, I’d love to!” Suga stuttered out a reply, a grin taking over most of his face. What? He was excited, okay?

“Perfect! I’ve got to go to class, but I’ll be back around 4.” Daichi checked his phone and walked back into the kitchen to pack up his lunch. 

“Okay cool! Have fun in class!” Suga said, laying back down onto the couch. His face was starting to hurt from how much he was smiling.

Daichi nodded and went to his room to pack his things, leaving a flustered Suga in the living room.

 _I can’t believe I did that! I’m finally getting somewhere with him. Finally!_ Suga smiled, doing a little fist pump to congratulate himself. Daichi left for his class and Suga was left on his own for two hours. He spent that time watching TV, cleaning, and thinking of questions he could ask Daichi. 

_I know he’s a college student, in his second year. I know that he’s an oblivious fuck, but he still really cares for everyone, even me. But I don’t really know anything else about him. I wanna know his favorite food, places he’s visited, and so much more._ Suga sighed as he rubbed a hand through his hair, realizing that his thoughts were getting on the brink of stalkerish. He really did want to get to know Daichi more, but maybe small talk would be a better approach rather than compiling a full list of questions.

Before Suga knew it, Daichi was back from his class. Suga tried his best to quell any nerves about their walk later this evening. He tried to distract himself by helping Daichi cook dinner, even if he couldn’t eat anything they made. 

After Daichi ate, and complained about feeling bad for eating when Suga couldn’t for the 57th time, the two made their way out. Daichi had come up with an idea that if he put in earbuds, it would look like he was on a call as he walked, and he wasn’t just talking to air like a lunatic. 

Suga had been feeling much better since the incident with Akaashi and Bokuto. Daichi had even caught Suga using his house phone to call Akaashi so they could catch up. It warmed his heart to see Suga happy. This caused Suga to be even more talkative than what Daichi was used to.

They walked side by side, practically playing a game of 21 questions. Suga was able to learn that Daichi loved to visit arcades and would play rounds of laser tag with his friends whenever they were stressed. Daichi would volunteer at homeless shelters because he had a couple relatives that were homeless when he was younger, so he knew of struggles even when he was young. His favorite food is shouyo ramen and he has visited America a couple of times, and really liked it there. 

Suga shared some information about himself too; he actually used to work part time at a cafe that held karaoke nights, and used to take singing lessons when he was a child. He told Daichi that his favorite food is Super-Spicy Mapo Tofu and missed the version his mother would make. He had never been to America, but wanted to travel to Europe one day.

It was nice being able to talk to someone like this. He had been around Daichi for over two months, but most of their conversations had been light hearted, mostly about Daichi’s classes and shows they wanted to watch.

As they walked, Suga started to point out people they passed. These were people Daichi hadn’t seen at first, so he had to do a second take on all of them. They were ghosts, and as Suga pointed them out, he was able to see different colored auras. 

Suga pointed at a young, nervous looking girl with blonde hair who had an orange aura, a sickness of some kind. She couldn’t have been more than sixteen. He saw two couples chatting, as they walked on the other side of the street as them. One couple, made up of a tall dark haired male and his smaller two toned counterpart, both had white auras, some sort of accident. The other couple, that consisted of a tall brunette and a shorter, but still built, raven, had different colored auras. The brunette had a purple glow to him, suicide, as the other had a white one. Daichi even saw a boy around his age with brown hair and poorly cut bangs with a burning bright red aura. Just thinking of the different ways that boy could have been murdered made sad.

Each person they passed made Daichi’s heart hurt more. Suga could see that seeing so many ghosts was taking a toll on him, which made him feel a bit guilty, so he pointed at two different people. This time, it was harder for Daichi to see their auras. Once he did, he understood why. They orange haired and black haired teens still had their green auras. Suga felt his guilt slowly drip away once he spotted the soft smile on Daichi’s lips.

They walked in silence for a bit as they made their way to the dog park. The sun had set a while ago, leaving the area to be illuminated by street lamps. It was peaceful, not many people were out this late. It was mostly people walking home from work, rebellious teens, and the occasional ghost Daichi could spot by himself. 

They were almost out of the park, when Suga was approached by a dog. Daichi didn’t notice it at first, and almost walked right through it. Suga had to grab his arm before Daichi could accidentally bump into the dog. 

Daichi finally noticed her once Suga reached down to pet the dog. She was a big golden retriever, and Daichi felt warmth in his heart when he noticed the yellow aura. At least this pup had gotten to live her full life, hopefully it was a happy one. 

Suga continued to pet the dog, but Daichi heard someone shout Suga’s name. For a second, Daichi panicked and thought that Suga might have accidentally made himself visible to everyone. That was until he saw a boy, who looked maybe a year younger than them, running towards Suga. 

“Suga!” At the sound of his name, Suga turned to the boy running up to them. He stood up and smiled.

“Yahaba! Where have you been? It's been awhile,” Suga said as he pulled the other into a hug. The dog at their feet barked, causing both of them to laugh. The boy, Yahaba, pulled back and gave the dog a pat on the head.

“Yes, thank you Kit for finding him.” The dog barked back in reply. “But I’ve been busy taking care of Kyou and this crazy pup, so sorry I kinda disappeared for a bit.” Yahaba rubbed the back of his neck, a slight blush raising onto his cheeks.

“That’s alright! I’ve been kinda busy myself, so there's no problem there.” Suga chuckled. He hadn’t really left Daichi’s apartment lately, there was enough in that tiny place to keep him busy. 

“Really? What have you-” That’s when Yahaba noticed Daichi watching the conversation between the two. “Uh, Suga. Why can he see me?”

“Oh yeah. Yahaba, this is Sawamura Daichi. Dai, this is Yahaba Shigeru.” Suga introduced the two. Daichi took it upon himself to really inspect Yahaba.

Yahaba was taller than him and had brown hair and big brown doe eyes. What caught Daichi’s attention was the purple aura surrounding his body. Daichi immediately felt his heart constrict at the thought of someone who looked so happy committing suicide. 

“It's nice to meet you Sawamura, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Yahaba said with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

“Yahaba!” Suga gasped, slightly offended at his friend exposing him. Daichi laughed lightly as Suga’s ears and cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. 

“It’s nice to meet you too Yahaba, and please just call me Daichi. Sawamura is just too fancy for me.” 

“Alright Daichi, how are you surviving with this idiot living in your apartment?” Yahaba asked, throwing Suga a glance. Suga gaped at his friend and brought a hand to his chest.

“Rude much?” Suga pouted as Yahaba stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

“It's actually been really fun. My last roommate was terrible, and even though I was expecting to live on my own, I’m glad Suga woke me up at 3 a.m. as he went through my stuff,” Daichi teased, playing along with Yahaba. Yahaba’s eyes widened, apparently not knowing how the two of them actually met. 

“Damn, great introduction, Suga. Really, just an amazing first impression,” Yahaba sarcastically said, making Suga’s blush even worse. The three of them continued to talk, occasionally giving Kit pets and scratches to keep her patient. 

After a few minutes, a new person approached their group. He immediately walked up to Yahaba and laced their fingers together. The conversation came to a stop as he inspected Daichi, looking him up and down.

Daichi was holding his breath. The new person was kind of intimidating. He had bleach blond hair cropped close to his head that was two stripes of brown running around it. His eyes were narrowed and outlined in eyeliner; or it could just be his eye bags, Daichi wasn’t sure. Daichi noticed that his red aura made him even more intimidating.

Once the new boy seemed okay with Daichi’s presence, Daichi felt air return to his lungs in a deep sigh. Kit padded up to the new person and sat his feet, looking up with big eyes. Daichi watched as his gaze softened and reached his free hand down to scratch the dog behind the ears.

“Daichi, this is my boyfriend, Kyoutani.” Yahaba gestured to the boy standing beside him with his hand, who was still petting Kit. Kyoutani didn’t even look up to greet Daichi, all of his focus was on his dog.

“It’s nice to meet you Kyoutani. I’m Suga’s friend.” All Daichi got in return was a glance and a quick grunt. It didn’t phase him, Daichi had dealt with much more reserved people before. The three returned to their conversation, with Kyoutani adding in his own opinions ever so often. 

“Hey, Dai? What time is it?” Suga asked, cocking his head to the side in question. Daichi reached into his pocket for his phone and checked the time. It was 20:00, much later than he thought it was. When he told Suga, he saw Yahaba wince.

“Sorry, but we’ve gotta go. We’ve got a couple other dogs at home, and we have to get back soon. It was nice to meet you Daichi, and you better contact me again soon, okay Suga?” Yahaba pointed an accusing finger at Suga with narrowed, yet playful eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll see you later, alright?” Suga waved him off, but there was still a smile on his face.

“Yeah! See you guys later!” They all said their goodbyes and each pair turned to walk in the opposite direction. Daichi hadn’t realized how late it was, but the time he had spent with Suga went by so fast. He was even able to learn so much more about the other, so he knew waking up tired tomorrow would be worth it.

“Yahaba Shigeru and Kyoutani Kentarou. They don’t seem like a usual pair, huh?” Suga said after a while of comfortable silence. Daichi hummed in agreement. Yahaba seemed very sweet, but Kyoutani looked like a total delinquent. 

“Yeah, I was kind of surprised when he just walked up to us.” Daichi shivered at the memory of Kyoutani glaring at him throughout most of their interaction.

Suga chuckled when he saw Daichi shudder. “They’ve been together for a while now. Met after they both died. I don’t really know either of their stories, but they’ve been ghosts much longer than me.” 

Silence fell over both of them as they continued their walk home. The night air was warm for autumn, but had a small breeze that ruffled Daichi’s hair. He glanced over at Suga and felt his chest warm. Suga’s silver hair was blown around making it stick in odd angles. The breeze had caused a blush to dust his usually pale cheeks and ears, and the street lights made Suga almost seem alive. It was breathtaking.

“Hey Suga?” Daichi waited until he had the other’s attention on him. Suga’s eyes glistened in question, making Daichi’s stomach flip. “Thanks. For bringing me out here tonight. I had fun.”

Suga smiles, just a little lift at the corner of his lips. “Of course, Dai. I had fun too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess which characters Suga was pointing at as Daichi and him walked down the street? There's 8 of them  
> ~  
> If there are any artists who want to draw anything from this fic, please do! Just make sure to tag me on twitter, or somehow send it to me. I'd love to see it! The next chapter might take a while to get out because it will be the longest one. So please be patient! I'll try my best to get it out as soon as I can. Until next time~
> 
> Edit: I FINISHED EDITING THIS AS I LISTENED TO SEX WITH A GHOST I COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING. I also hate the ending so like, ignore that shit
> 
> Edit #2: I fixed the ending because it was bothering me  
> ~  
> Twitter: kyou_haba


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daichi was so happy. Classes were going great, he was currently applying for a part time job at the homeless shelter, and he and Suga had gotten much closer. 
> 
> After their walk that one afternoon, the two of them had started to make more plans together. Whether it was cleaning out the fridge or strolling through the flower gardens, Daichi enjoyed every moment they were together. Before, Suga hadn’t been very open, mostly listening to Daichi talk. But now, the other had opened up and would talk for hours over whatever kept him busy while Daichi was in class.
> 
> It warmed Daichi’s heart to see Suga comfortable around him. It had taken time, and that one whole month apart, but Daichi liked where they were. They trusted each other, to a certain extent, and would talk if they ever had any issues. 
> 
> But Daichi knew he wanted more. Not just in their relationship. He wanted Suga, the real Suga. Suga in the flesh. He really liked the Suga he had now, but he knew neither of them would be happy until Suga returned to his body."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I finished this chapter. It's not as great as I wanted it to be, but I hope its still good enough!   
> ~  
> TW // hospitals!!! Just in case anyone needs this warning

Daichi was so happy. Classes were going great, he was currently applying for a part time job at the homeless shelter, and he and Suga had gotten much closer. 

After their walk that one afternoon, the two of them had started to make more plans together. Whether it was cleaning out the fridge or strolling through the flower gardens, Daichi enjoyed every moment they were together. Before, Suga hadn’t been very open, mostly listening to Daichi talk. But now, the other had opened up and would talk for hours over whatever kept him busy while Daichi was in class.

It warmed Daichi’s heart to see Suga comfortable around him. It had taken time, and that one whole month apart, but Daichi liked where they were. They trusted each other, to a certain extent, and would talk if they ever had any issues. 

But Daichi knew he wanted more. Not just in their relationship. He wanted Suga, the real Suga. Suga in the flesh. He really liked the Suga he had now, but he knew neither of them would be happy until Suga returned to his body. 

That’s why Daichi was going to spend the entire day thinking of a plan. He had drank two cups of coffee, hoping it would send his brain on overdrive. He needed something that was going to work, no matter how unreasonable and insane it sounded. He was ready to do anything for Suga.

Two hours and another cup of coffee later, and Daichi had close to nothing. He thought that Suga could wear a blindfold and hold onto his shirt as Daichi guided him through the hospital. That way Suga didn’t have to face any of the ghosts already there. 

The only issue was how Daichi was going to get to Suga’s room. He wasn’t a relative of Suga’s, nor was he a close family friend. Daichi groaned and dragged a hand down his face. He didn’t even know Suga before all of this, right?

_ Wait. Have I met Suga before? _

The way they fell into conversation at the beginning felt almost  _ too  _ easy. With this thought, Daichi rushed to his bedroom. He opened his closet and looked around for a box he still hadn’t opened. Once he found it, he ripped it open and immediately began searching for three books. More specifically, his high school yearbooks.

Daichi smiled once he found them, a wave of nostalgia going through him as he pulled them out of the box. He plopped down onto his bed and started to look for his class pictures. Starting with his third year, Daichi searched through all the faces, even checking the year below him, but no Suga. 

He moved onto second year. He checked his class, the one above, and the one below. Again, no Suga. 

Losing hope, Daichi opened his first year yearbook. He skimmed over all the pictures of his old classmates, slowly losing hope that this idea would work. That was until his eyes caught a glimpse of silver hair.

Daichi gasped as he took in the picture he was staring at. It was a picture of first year Suga. He was adorable, to Daichi at least. His hair was a bit shorter, and his eyes were wide. The smile he was sporting took over the majority of his face. He looked so happy, almost like childhood wonder captured in a picture.

But this gave Daichi a new idea. He just needed to wait until Suga got home to tell him.

  
  


“Dai! I’m back! Also, Akaashi and Bokuto say hi, and that you should go partying with them soon,” Suga called as he floated into the living room. 

Daichi snorted. Partying with Bokuto and Akaashi felt just like third wheeling a date. There was no way he was going to go with them without Suga. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll talk to them. But c’mere real quick. I wanna tell you something.”

“Hm? What’s up?” Suga titled his head to the side, obviously curious as to what Daichi had to tell him.

“I figured it out.” Daichi was blunt, hoping that Suga could understand him. 

Seemed like he didn’t get his full answer across as Suga just stared at him, completely lost. “Uh, what?”

“I figured out how I’m going to get you back to your body.” Daichi was much more direct with his answer this time. It paid off as he got to see Suga’s eyes widen and his jaw drop in shock.

“Wha-” Suga gasped, eyes wide and starting to become watery. “You’re, you’re not messing with me, right?”

“Of course not!” Daichi reached out and pulled Suga into a hug. He was cold, but he was still solid enough to hold. “I would never do that to you. I really figured it out. I have a whole plan and everything.”

“I,” Suga sniffled, letting out a weak laugh. “I don’t even know what to say. Thank you, Dai. So much”

“You don’t need to say anything, just listen.” Daichi explained everything. From how they went to the same high school in their first year, to how Daichi would guide Suga to his hospital room. They were still hugging, and Daichi could feel Suga nod his face against his chest.

Suga stayed silent for a bit, thinking over the plan again. “That sounds perfect, Dai. I think it might just work.”

“I’m glad.” Daichi smiled, tightening his arms around Suga. They were finally going to do this.

  
  


A week later, Suga and Daichi were standing outside of a hospital right outside of Tokyo. Suga was looking up at the tall building, his hands fidgeting and shaking slightly. Daichi looked around before grabbing one of Suga’s hands. He didn’t want to look insane by grabbing air.

He gave Suga’s hand a few squeezes. Suga returned them before letting go. Daichi immediately missed the contact, but he knew they had a mission. It was finally time to get Suga back into his body. 

Daichi waited for Suga to put on his blindfold and adjusted the bouquet of flowers in his hands. He wanted to seem as normal as he could, so he thought bringing flowers to an “old friend” in a coma would be a nice gesture. 

Daichi felt a hand twist itself into his shirt and he knew it was time to go.

He stepped inside the hospital, sighing as cool air washed over him. He walked up to the lady at the desk and asked her for directions to “Sugawara Koushi’s” room. He explained that he was a friend who had just heard of the accident and wanted to pay him a visit. The lady smiled softly and nodded, telling Daichi exactly where to go.

Daichi smiled back and nodded. He thanked the woman before turning towards the elevators. Step one was done. Step two was the hardest: Making it through the hospital without Suga chickening out on him.

Once they made it to the elevator, Daichi snuck a glance back at Suga. He was shaking. Badly. However, Daichi couldn’t tell if it was from his nerves or excitement. Probably both. Daichi was feeling similar, but he was sure it was nothing close to whatever Suga was experiencing.

The elevator stopped, three floors from their destination. A family entered the box with him, and pressed the button for the lobby. The elevator continued up, silence taking over before the doors opened again. Daichi got out of there as fast as he could, making sure Suga was still holding onto his shirt. 

_ 701, 703, 705, 707. Here we are.  _ Daichi mentally prepared himself for a second. He knew that he was ready to complete his promise, but was Suga ready to return to the living? He sighed. That was up to Suga to decide, not him.

Daichi pushed open the door and entered the room, thanking whatever gods there were for the empty room. He walked towards the bed, each footstep heavier than the last. This was it, they had finally made it. Daichi placed the flower bouquet on the nightstand next to the bed, prolonging the time until he finally saw who was lying before him. Daichi hesitantly reached a hand out to move the separation curtain.

The sight before him ripped a gasp out of him. There, on the white hospital bed, was Suga. Or, at least it looked like Suga. He was so much paler compared to the ghost counterpart. The blue aura he had grown accustomed to was gone, but Suga didn’t look transparent. There were dark bags under his eyes, but he looked peaceful. Suga’s face was relaxed, not a single wrinkle or blemish on his skin. The white bed sheets made him look almost angelic.

“Daichi?” An uneasy voice came from behind him, snapping Daichi back to reality. He turned back, facing a still shaking Suga. The grip he had of Daichi’s shirt had gotten tighter.

“It's okay, Suga. You can take it off now,” Daichi reassured, watching as Suga took his blindfold off. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes get used to the light. Once he was done, he looked around, taking in his surroundings. Soon, his eyes made it to the bed. 

A choked sob made its way out of Suga’s body, scaring Daichi. Was Suga having second thoughts about returning to his body? Maybe bringing him to the hospital was too much. Daichi should've thought of another way to Suga back. His mind kept running for every possible reason as to what was wrong.

A hand. A hand reached out and intertwined itself with his and Daichi felt his mind freeze. He looked over at Suga, confused. Suga was there, already looking at him.

“We made it.” Suga’s voice cracked, but Daichi couldn’t help but smile. He nodded his head towards the body resting on the bed. Suga smiled back and sighed. He was ready.

Daichi felt Suga’s hand slip out of his, and next thing he knew, he was alone in the quiet hospital room. Daichi shifted his feet. He wasn’t sure how long it would take for Suga to wake up. He started thinking that he should find a place to sit and wait when Suga groaned. 

Daichi’s head whipped to look at the bed. Suga was slowly opening his eyes, immediately closing them again as the sunlight blinded him. Daichi couldn't help but gasp. Hearing it, Suga opened his eyes again, turning his head to look at Daichi.

“Hey, Dai. You did it.”

Daichi couldn’t even respond before doctors and nurses were rushing into the room. One of the nurses spotted Daichi and pushed him out of the room, telling him to go wait in the lobby and they would inform him when Suga was okay for visitors.

Daichi wasn’t paying attention. His plan had worked. He had kept his promise and had successfully returned Suga to his body. The roughness of Suga’s voice kept ringing in his head as he got into the elevator. 

  
  


Hours passed and Daichi was still sitting in the hospital. It was dark by now, but Daichi didn’t dare leave. He wanted to be there for Suga as soon as he could. He passed the time by playing games on his phone.

He heard the automatic door open, but ignored it. Dozens of people had come in and out of the hospital since he had sat down. He went back to his game, focused on making the little bird make it through the gaps in pillars.

Daichi almost dropped his phone when he felt someone wrap their arms around him. He jerked, his head snapping up to see who had just flung their entire body weight at him. All of his questions when he saw Bokuto standing there, eyes slightly puffy. Daichi relaxed and opened his arms, letting Akaashi fall into his embrace. 

Akaashi sobbed, digging his face into Daichi’s shoulder. “You did it. You really did it.”

“I promised I would.” Daichi rubbed Akaashi’s back to help calm him down. Daichi nodded his head to the seats next to him, motioning for Bokuto to sit down. He did, but left the seat between the two of them for Akaashi.

Daichi let Akaashi cry in his arms for a bit longer before helping him move to the chair. They talked quietly among themselves for a bit. Daichi mentioned how pale Suga had looked laying in the hospital bed, but Akaashi just shook his head and changed the topic. After a while, the lobby started to empty out and that was when Daichi realized how late it was. He looked up at the clock above the door, noticing how tired he felt. As soon as he saw four bodies literally walk  _ through the doors _ , Daichi felt all of that drowsiness disappear. 

He waved a hand at the people who just walked in, Yahaba being the first one to spot him. He ran over, dragging Kyoutani behind him. Yamaguchi followed not far behind, a tired looking Tsukishima walking slowly over.

Yahaba and Yamaguchi immediately started asking questions about Suga.  _ How is he? Where is he? Did he make it back to his body? _ There were so many questions they wanted answered, it overwhelmed Daichi for a second. He quickly pulled out his ear buds and put them in. He looked up at the four ghosts and started answering their questions. 

That was when he remembered Akaashi and Bokuto were sitting next to him, and were probably giving him weird looks. 

Daichi looked back up to the ghosts. “Guys, this is Akaashi and Bokuto. Akaashi is Suga’s best friend,” He introduced the two people next to him and waited. He knew that the ghosts had revealed themselves when he saw Akaashi’s eyes widen slightly. Bokuto was less subtle, and smiled in greeting to the newcomers. “And these are Suga’s friends. That’s Yahaba, Kyoutani, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi.” He introduced them one by one, letting each group take in their other's existence.

“It’s nice to meet you all. Thank you for taking care of Kou.” Akaashi smiled softly, and Daichi could feel everyone relax. They dived into a comfortable conversation for a bit. Daichi had a feeling that Suga would be happy to know that all his friends got along. 

Their conversation got interrupted when two people walked out of the elevator and started making their way towards Daichi. Daichi quickly racked his brain as to why two older adults could be walking towards them, until he took in the woman’s appearance. She looked almost exactly like Suga, she even had a mole near her eye. 

“Excuse me, but are you Sawamura Daichi?” The woman asked. Her eyes were red and puffy, and the man behind her looked no better. Daichi stood up, nodding to the woman.

“Yes, I am. Are you Suga’s parents?” As soon as Daichi confirmed who he was, the woman in front of him wrapped him into a bone crushing hug. He was taken back, but let the lady hug him as she cried some more. She kept chanting “thank you”, but Daichi just stood there, providing as much comfort for the woman as he could. He looked up at Suga’s dad, who just smiled at him, but Daichi could understand everything the other man wanted to say to him.

Suga’s mom finally pulled back from their hug, and looked up into Daichi’s eyes. “Thank you for waking Suga up, Sawamura. We owe you so much.” Her eyes were full of gratitude. Her face was stained from how much she had cried, but even Daichi could tell that she was pretty. Suga must mostly take after her.

“Sugawara-san. I didn’t do anything,” Daichi tried to reason. While it wasn’t even slightly true, there was no way Daichi could explain that he had become friends with Suga while he was a ghost.

“Well, maybe Koushi was just waiting for someone special to come visit him before he woke up.” Suga’s mom smiled up at him, saying that as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_ Someone special… Huh. _

Before he lost himself to that thought, Daichi could feel 6 pairs of eyes boring into his back. He knew exactly what he needed to ask.

“Um, Sugawar-san. Is it okay if we go see Suga?” Daichi gestured to the people behind him. Akaashi was attempting to subtly watch the exchange between Daichi and Suga’s mom, while Bokuto ruined any attempt at being subtle. 

Suga’s mom chuckled and gave them a nod. “Of course. He’s going to be so happy to see you all.”

The group of nine, five humans and four ghosts, made their way to Suga’s room. Suga’s dad lets them go in by themselves, keeping his wife outside with him. Daichi nodded in thanks, and pushed open the door. He held it open for the rest of his friends and followed close behind.

Suga was sitting up in bed, and Daichi sighed in relief to see that some color was returning to his face. Suga turned when the door creaked open, his lips tugging up into a small smile when he realized who it was.

“Hey guys. Long time no see,” Suga croaked out from his unused voice. Daichi heard Akaashi gasp and reach his hand up to cover his mouth. Tears started falling down multiple people’s faces. Daichi watched as Akaashi, Yahaba, and Yamaguchi rushed to Suga’s bed and wrapped him in a giant hug. They were all crying, sobs and sniffles filling the previously silent room. 

Daichi looked at the other three next to him. Tsukishima seemed normal, but Daichi could spot a bit of redness to his eyes. Kyoutani was crying, letting out a few sniffles, but overall tried to remain tough. Bokuto was straight up crying his eyes out, there was no other way to put it. Daichi smiled. Bokuto was really easy to read.

Daichi looked back over at Suga, who was still engulfed in his near sobbing group hug. He was happy. Daichi was glad he could reunite Suga with all the people he loved. 

Suga’s mom’s words kept ringing in Daichi’s head.  _ Waiting for someone special.  _ Were they at that level yet?

Suga looked up then. He found Daichi’s gazed and his smile softened, his eyes were full of love as he mouthed four words to Daichi.

“Thank you. So much.”

It was barely above a whisper, and Daichi definitely couldn’t hear him, but he knew what Suga said. He just smiled back, knowing that Suga understood him.

Maybe, just maybe, Daichi and Suga could work out to be each other’s special someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go and that's it! I can't wait! I'm really terrible at writing angst, so I hope you weren't expecting too much from me. Until next time~  
> ~  
> Twitter: kyou_haba


	8. Chapter 8/Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Morning sunlight peeked through Daichi’s curtains, gently waking him. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes, sighing when he saw the time on his alarm clock. It was too early for him to be awake, especially on a weekend. A groan escaped his throat as Daichi tried to sit up. That’s when he realized his arms were numb, and another pair of arms were wrapped tightly around him. Daichi looked down, smiling when he saw a mop of silver hair resting on his chest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda like an epilogue, but it should end the story nicely. It's super fluffy I'm pretty sure I got a cavity form writing it. I hope you enjoy this final chapter!

Morning sunlight peeked through Daichi’s curtains, gently waking him. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes, sighing when he saw the time on his alarm clock. It was too early for him to be awake, especially on a weekend. A groan escaped his throat as Daichi tried to sit up. That’s when he realized his arms were numb, and another pair of arms were wrapped tightly around him. Daichi looked down, smiling when he saw a mop of silver hair resting on his chest.

It had been two years since Koushi had successfully returned to his body. Doctors still considered the wakening of Sugawara Koushi to be a mystery, but Daichi realished in knowing the truth.The weeks following it were filled with tears, confessions, and new promises. Daichi combed his hand through Koushi’s bedhead, smiling softly as his boyfriend snuggled closer to him.

Daichi sighed, knowing that he would have to get up soon if he wanted to make it to class on time, but mornings like this made it hard. Hesitantly, Daichi removed his hand from Koushi’s hair and attempted to get out of bed without disturbing the other. Of course, his plans didn’t work out the way he wanted them too.

“Dai? What time is it?” Koushi asked groggily, his voice rough from sleep. Daichi looked back over to their alarm clock and winced at the time. 

“Early, but I’ve got a class soon.” Daichi watched as Koushi’s nose scrunched up in distaste. He could barely contain himself from cooing at the adorable sight.

“Fuck school.” As soon as the words left Koush’s mouth, Daichi found himself laughing, one of those laughs that rose deep from his chest. 

“I can’t believe you’d cheat on me with school.”

Koushi sputtered, sitting up in bed with a beet red face. “Daichi!” 

Daichi laughed, trying to hide his teasing smile with his hand. Koushi huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms and turning his back to Daichi. Daichi just shook his head, knowing how to deal with a slightly annoyed Koushi. He crawled on the bed, and once he reached Koushi, he reached forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, hands resting on his hips. He kissed Koushi’s shoulder, then neck, and waited for Koushi to relax. When he didn’t, Daichi kissed his way up Koushi’s neck, loving the way it turned pink.

“Koushi,” Daichi whined, his voice right next to his boyfriend’s ear. Koushi shivered at the feeling. “Koushi, c’mon. You’re not mad at me, right?” When he didn’t respond for the second time, Daichi sighed, knowing that his boyfriend was just playing along at this point. “Fine, I’ll make it up to you later tonight. How does that sound?” Daichi finished his sentence by squeezing Koushi’s hips.

Koushi shuddered and leaned back against Daichi’s chest, his arms dropping to rest on top of Daichi’s. He turned his head, their lips just grazing. “Mmm, fine.”

They met in the middle, lips pressed together. It wasn’t a deep kiss, it was slow and sweet, just how Koushi wanted it this early in the morning. Daichi pulled away first, planting another kiss to Koushi’s cheek.

“I’m sorry babe, but I’ve really got to get to class. I’ll be back this afternoon, alright?” Daichi nuzzled his face into the crook of Koushi’s neck, loving the way his boyfriend relaxed even more into him.

“That’s fine. Have fun at school.”

“I’ll try. Love you.” Daichi turned his head, looking at Koushi with so much love the other felt his cheeks turn pink again.

“Love you too, you dork,” Koushi smiled, affection dripping from his words. Daichi sighed fondly before kissing Koushi’s forehead. He got up and stretched, giving Koushi a nice view of his thighs and ass.

Daichi walked out of their bedroom, leaving a flustered Koushi still sitting on the bed. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of Daichi and those goddamn things out of his head. He had stuff to get done today and daydreaming about Daichi wasn’t on the list. Wel, at least not until later.

Koushi heard the front door close and he knew that he was now alone until that afternoon. He sighed, not ready to get out of bed. Eventually, he hauled his ass to the kitchen to whip up a quick breakfast. He looked around Daichi’s apartment, it was technically  _ theirs  _ now though, and realized how messy it was. Koushi was going to go grocery shopping, but their home really needed a cleaning. 

After he cleaned up his breakfast, Koushi moved to the living room, frowning at the mess the two of them had ignored for long enough. He grabbed his phone and called someone, waiting for them to pick up.

“Hello?” The voice from the other side of the phone asked, clearly confused.

“Yamaguchi! I see the phone I got you is still working.” Koushi had bought Yamaguchi and Yahaba each a phone after returning to his body. He wanted to be able to stay in touch with all his friends.

“Suga-san! Yes it is, thank you again. It’s been a huge help since we can’t hang out as often as we used too. At least we can talk like this!” Koushi could tell the other was smiling.

“I’m glad. I was actually wondering if you wanted to come over and keep me company while I clean. You can even drag Tsukishima with you.”

“Really? Won’t Dachi-san mind?” Yamaguchi asked. Koushi chuckled at the thought of Daichi ever being upset with a ghost in his house. 

“He’s not home right now. Stuck at school. So, what do you say?”

“We’ll be over soon!”

“Perfect! See you then!” Koushi smiled as he hung up, running to the bedroom to get changed before the two showed up.

Cleaning went by a lot faster since Koushi got to talk to someone. Yamaguchi even offered to help, but Koushi just waved him off. Tsukishima just sat on the couch, being his grumpy self the entire time. Koushi just smiled and let Yamaguchi continue telling his story.

It was around 2 p.m. when both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima left, leaving Koushi all alone again. It was only a bit longer until Daichi would get home, but Koushi still felt as if the apartment was too quiet. He plugged his phone into their portable speaker and listened to some music.

He had just started zoning out when he heard the door unlock. Koushi smiled and jumped up from the couch. Daichi was finally home which meant the two of them could spend the rest of the day together.

“Kou! I’m home!” Daichi called out, not ready for Koushi’s body to slam into him. He smiled though, returning the embrace.

“Welcome home, babe!” Koushi replied, leaning in to give his boyfriend a quick peck. They pulled apart so Daichi could take off his coat and shoes.

“Did you do anything fun today?” Daichi asked, and Koushi knew he was genuinely curious. While Koushi was still trying to find a job, he tried to make the most out of every day.

“Just cleaned while Yamaguchi and Tsukishima chilled on the couch.” Daichi chuckled, imagining how Yamaguchi had persuaded Tsukishima to come to their apartment. Probably something with a strawberry shortcake. Or dinosaurs.

“Sounds like fun.”

“It was. Found an old baby picture of yours. You were such a chubby baby,” Koushi teased, chuckling as Daichi’s face turned red. He grumbled out a curse and walked to the bedroom to put his stuff down. Koushi followed close behind, still slightly laughing at Daichi’s reaction.

Daichi walked over to the dresser and grabbed a clean sweatshirt. He pulled it on as he continued to talk. “Oh yeah. I ran into Akaashi and Bokuto early and Akaashi was wondering when you wanted to go to some club with him. there‘s apparently a new one by their place.” 

“Oh? I’ll text him later and ask.”

Daichi sidled up behind Koushi, wrapping his arms around the other’s middle. Daichi hummed as he buried his face into Koushi’s soft hair. “Now… How about I make up for this morning?”

Koushi leaned back, purposefully tilting his neck to give Daichi access. Daichi took the invitation with no hesitation. He kissed and nipped his way along Koushi’s shoulder and neck, basking in every reaction he could pull out of his boyfriend. He had made his way up to the spot behind Koushi’s ear, when he felt Koushi turn his head. Daichi, who was expecting a kiss, leaned up. What he wasn't expecting was for Koushi to place a finger on his lips. Daichi made a noise of confusion, not liking the mischievous smirk on Koushi’s face.

“Let’s go on a walk first. Then you can make it up to me.” Koushi wriggled out of Daichi’s grip and skipped into the living room, leaving a slightly frustrated Daichi in their bedroom.

Daichi sighed, but agreed nonetheless. He was a weak man. 

They made their way out of the apartment and went straight to the dog park, enjoying watching people play with their dogs before heading home. Daichi thought back to the first time he had met Yahaba and Kyoutani. He had almost walked right through their dog; it had been a little embarrassing to say the least. The two of them would drop by often, usually just so Koushi could say hi to their pup.

The two of them continued to walk in a comfortable silence, their fingers intertwined with Koushi leaning against Daichi’s arm. Daichi felt himself zoning out, thinking of making Koushi’s mom’s recipe of Spicy Mapo Tofu soon when he felt the body next to him stop. Daichi stopped too, turning his body to face his boyfriend, face full of confusion.

“Is everything alright, Kou?” Daichi asked, a bit concerned as to why Koushi had suddenly stopped. 

The only answer he got was a finger. One that was pointing at a little girl. She was sitting on a bench with her head held in her small hands. Her small body was shaking, it was obvious she was crying and trying to hide it. However, the first thing Daichi noticed was the blue aura surrounding the little girl. 

Daichi felt the fingers around his hand tighten. He knew what that meant. In the past two years since Koushi had been returned to his body, neither of them have been able to deny any ghost who needed their help, especially Koushi. Daichi squeezed his hand around Koushi’s and smiled. Koushi smiled back and they walked over to the crying girl. Daichi let go of Koushi’s hand and let him squat down in front of the child.

“Hello. Are you okay?” Koushi asked, his voice soft and cautious. The girl’s head shot up, her eyes wide as she took in the two adults. Specifically two adults with green auras.

“How- How can you see me?” The girl asked. Daichi guessed that most people she had tried to talk to ended up ignoring her, just as most ghosts had experienced.

“Practice. But I was once like you,” Koushi explained. He reached a hand out and rested it on the girl’s knee.

He could see the way the girl brightened at the thought of someone else being like her. “Really?”

“Yes.” Koushi nodded, glancing over his shoulder at Daichi. He knew it was his turn to step in. The child gave a watery smile at Koushi and let Daichi sit down next to her.She leaned against his solid side, taking comfort in being around people.

“Do you know where your body is?” Daichi looked down at the girl, taking in her appearance. She looked to be around 6 or 7, with long brown hair and a couple of freckles dotting her face. Her eyes were too puffy and red to tell what color they were, but Daichi guessed that they were probably a similar shade to her hair. 

The kid shook her head, tears returning to her eyes. Daichi wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. “Don’t cry. Everything is going to be alright.” Daichi looked up to Koushi for help. This was possibly the youngest person they had helped, and Daichi wasn’t sure how to comfort her.

Once he met his boyfriends eyes, he saw determination blaze behind them. Daichi already knew what he was going to say next.

“We’ll find your body. I promise,” Koushi said, making sure to keep eye contact with the girl. Daichi could tell that she understood how serious Koushi was by the way her translucent body tensed up. Tears welled up in her eyes again as she smiled wide.

“Thank you, misters.” 

“C’mon kid. Let’s go see what we can find.” Daichi stood up and reached out his hand. The little girl jumped off the bench and grabbed it, holding out her other hand for Koushi. Daichi could see the way his boyfriend melted at the sight.

Daichi could make this morning up to Koushi another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I've finally finished this story and I couldn't be happier with how it turned out. I might make more stories with this au, but with school coming up, it'll take me some time. Anyways, I hope this was a good ending for all of you. Feel free to make requests here or you can find me on Twitter. Until next time!!!  
> ~  
> Twitter: kyou_haba


End file.
